<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>下辈子我再好好过1 by yoyolanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409529">下辈子我再好好过1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyolanda/pseuds/yoyolanda'>yoyolanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all华, 南华</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyolanda/pseuds/yoyolanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>扫弟机—交际华上线✌<br/>私设太多了！勿上升！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>下辈子我再好好过1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.扫弟机华儿的故事</p><p> </p><p>庆祝华叔粉丝破百万啦！（请问你拖了多久🙃）给华叔点儿什么奖励呢？<br/>当然是奖励好多男人啦！</p><p> </p><p>“啊，终于能回家睡懒觉了。”个子矮矮，但长得还蛮白净的一个大男孩儿边收拾衣服边抱怨道，“这什么破公司啊，周六日不休息都不带给加加班费的。”<br/>旁边稍微高一点的男人不屑地撇嘴：“郭麒麟？我说这是谁家的公司啊？！赶紧去给你爸爸吹吹枕边风吧。”<br/>眼看着他转身就要走，郭麒麟疑惑地叫住他：“华哥，咱俩今天不一块儿回去吗？”<br/>“不了，”何九华看看表，“今晚我还有事儿。”<br/>“你还让我吹枕边风？我看你倒是精力充沛，下次就让你返场。”郭麒麟的八卦之心开始躁动起来，“我来猜猜今晚是谁约你...嗯...还是那个小混混吗？”<br/>“并不。”何九华见小孩儿还挺感兴趣的样子，于是抱起胳膊陪着他猜，“你说的那是E，今晚约我的是D。”<br/>“D...”郭麒麟眯起他本来就不算大的眼睛，“那个....富二代吗？”<br/>“No”<br/>“啊！那就是那个做生意的！”<br/>“大老板当然是B君啦！”何九华无奈地笑了，但也同时洋洋得意地背起桌子上的包，撞开门扬长而去“一人回去的路上自己慢慢想吧昂，不过这些男人可都是你哥哥我的。”<br/>“？？？”郭麒麟没想到下班之前还能遭受如此惨无人道的暴击，他身心俱疲地检查好门窗，一个人孤零零地走掉。对于D君究竟是谁，他一点儿也不感兴趣，他现在只想赶紧回家让爸爸封了那个男人的箱...</p><p> </p><p>何九华跟郭麒麟逗贫浪费了点时间，到宾馆房间时D君已经在等他了。何九华刚一进门就被狠狠地摔在门上，炽热的吻随即压了上来。<br/>“九南你是不是要疯！”九华感觉自己的脊柱都要碎了，男人昭然若揭的欲望也压得他有些喘不上气，出口的嫌弃染上了点暧昧不清的意味。<br/>男人着急地解开他的裤带，同时也把自己的性器贴了上去，握住两个开始一起撸动。<br/>“你为什么总这么着急啊？”何九华皱着眉头强迫自己适应突如其来的快感，却不知道他难耐的样子反而让男人更性奋了。<br/>“因为华儿太性感了啊。”男人开始剥他的衣服，显得有些手忙脚乱。<br/>“嘶——”张九南永远是从来都不好好做扩张，下面一硬就丧心病狂的疯狗。所幸何九华也是老司机了，他强迫自己放轻松，尽量承受后面又快又急的顶弄。果真不久后他就适应了这刺激，何九华稍稍仰起头，好听的呻吟声没羞没臊地逸了出来。当然还不忘跟着节奏稍稍摆动腰肢，配合男人的顶送。<br/>“嗯...”张九南感觉到紧致的甬道在密密切切地收缩着，所幸也不忍着，放纵自己大开大合地冲撞，直到射出一股浓稠的白浊。他俯下身去向兄长讨吻，冰凉滑腻的软舌匆匆滑过自己的口腔，留下一点点甜美的滋味让他更不能餍足。张九南缓缓退出来，不迭地取下套子，打了个结后就扔到床下。就接吻的那会儿空当，他又勃起了。从盒子里抽出来一个包装撕开，把它再次套到性器上。<br/>“别跪着了宝贝儿，躺下来吧，明天你要是膝盖瘀血了，我就该心疼了。”果真受到了一记白眼。不过张九南也不动怒，笑嘻嘻地打开身下尤物的双腿。九华也很给面子地夹住了他的腰，每夹一次就要偷偷赞美一次——挺翘的臀部、肌肉线条顺畅的公狗腰...让他这个做零的艳羡不已，别说夹一会儿了，就是夹一晚上也愿意啊！当然，以张九南的的德行来说，恐怕真的会让自己夹一晚。</p><p>“你怎么还没好啊...”何九华眼睁睁地看着他又从盒里抽出来了新的安全套但无力阻止，他的后穴已经有点红肿了，都怪这条疯狗，“你去做鸭好了，您真的天赋异禀。”“华华——”张九南得了便宜还卖乖，“人家太想你了啦。”说着就又悄悄地把肿胀送进了销魂处，也不忘欣赏他被操到失神的表情，“哥哥还有力气说我，一定是我不够努力！”<br/>“嗯啊——嗝”何九华抽泣着，“不要了！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>“呦，华哥上午好。”郭麒麟没有料想到何九华还能提前来后台准备。<br/>“好好，”何九华谄媚地凑上前去，“领导儿子我跟你商量个事儿，今天咱俩换下顺序，让我早点说呗？”<br/>“怎么了？”何九华很少求人，郭麒麟倍感意外，“你喜欢的那人约你啦？”<br/>何九华儿子似的点点头。郭麒麟这下了然，反而不慌不忙地皱皱眉头：“这演出顺序不能随意更改的，好歹我们是家正经的演艺公司，你这样做让我很是为难啊。”<br/>“诶呀，瞧您说的。我请您吃饭！”<br/>郭麒麟警惕地看向他，生怕他是在抖包袱。<br/>“我请您吃...”何九华生生把自动遛到嘴边的贯口咽下，“麻辣烫。不是那种路边摊，咱们去垂杨柳吃！”<br/>“你也得吃。”<br/>“吃吃吃。”<br/>看到何九华一脸便秘的表情后，郭麒麟终于点点头，故作高深地背过身去。<br/>何九华好像突然发现了什么，“你还在那儿乐？你是不是故意的？”“诶嘿嘿嘿——”<br/>德云社真是个其乐融融的大家庭。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.<br/>——————————————————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>